


Some Nights

by lildemonlili



Series: Oh My God They Were Roommates [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, normal drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: There are two options, considering her current situation. Go party or keep staring at the stars. Or at least that's what Mina thinks.Sidestory for 'Oh My God They Were Roommates' - how Mina and Jeongyeon happened





	1. Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the first part of the origin story for Jeongmi! I hope you'll like it. :)

Warm breath materialized as puffy white clouds in the cold air, and Mina wrapped the coat tighter around herself. She never liked parties. Never liked the loud conversations pounding against her ears, the little bits of conversation out of context that her mind still tried to figure out. The drinks that made her woozy, made her anxious and made her lose control.

She had barely worked at the restaurant for three weeks, and here she was, at a company party with only two people she really knew. Sure, the other waiters had introduced themselves, and Taeyang was a cool guy, but most of the staff were too unknown for her liking.

 

Momentarily the sounds from the club increased and then a voice spoke behind her: “You look lost.”

“Ah, I’m just looking at the stars.” Mina turned to the petite girl and smiled. “Joohyun unnie, right?”

The girl nodded. “You’re Mina? Friends with Dahyun and Jeongyeon.”

It was Mina’s turn to nod. “I’ve known them both for a while. Probably wouldn’t have gotten the job here if Jeongyeon hadn’t put a word in for me.”

“That’s kind of her.” Joohyun smiled. Offered Mina a beer. _CASS fresh_. Mina remembered the little beer bottle label stuck to Jihyo’s wall behind her couch. Cringed involuntarily, knowing exactly what that label meant to Jihyo. For so long, Mina had been under the impression that Jihyo was over it. But standing here, at a new job, her stuff just now moved into a new place far away from Jihyo and campus, was the proof that she wasn’t. The sound of the broken cup rang in Mina’s ears in the night, deafening the distant bass pumping from inside the club.

“Mina-ya?” Joohyun dragged Mina back to reality. She was still holding the beer out to Mina.

“Oh, sorry. Thank you.” Mina took the beer and screwed off the cap. It was sour, but drinkable.

“Do you want to come back inside?” Joohyun asked.

“I’m not really good at parties if I’m honest.” Mina said quietly, tapping the toe of her shoe against the asphalt.

“I figured that much. Your shoulders are level with your ears.” Joohyun chuckled.

“What?” Mina looked around at her.

“You’re tense.” Joohyun explained. “Do you want me to get one of your friends?”

“No, really, I’m good. I just like the stars more than I like parties.”

Joohyun studied her for a bit, then nodded and turned on her heel, lifting her own beer as goodbye. “I get the first dance if you decide to join.”

 

The music poured loudly from the club as Joohyun opened the door and disappeared into it. Mina looked back at club with a frown. Put the beer down on the sidewalk and kicked it delicately so the contents poured over the asphalt. There was a certain satisfaction in the way the foam bubbled and the contents poured into the drain.

 

Not long after, a sudden increase in the volume of the music revealed that the door had opened behind her, but as two deep voices revealed that that it wasn’t someone she knew, Mina didn’t bother to turn around. But if she had, she would’ve see the third person walking out. Wouldn’t have jumped at the touch against her shoulder, her mind immediately in defense mode against the men she suspected of the touch. But when she turned to face them, it was only a pair of gentle eyes that stared back at her, head tilted slightly, framed by short blonde hair and a lopsided smile on the girl’s lips.

“Not in a party mood?” Jeongyeon asked, her hand still on Mina’s shoulder.

Mina shook her head. “Am I ever?”

“True.” Jeongyeon hummed. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat inside the club but her bare arms were covered in goosebumps. Mina looked to the hand on her shoulder and Jeongyeon followed her gaze.

“Oh sorry.” Jeongyeon mumbled and removed the hand.

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Mina smiled. Jeongyeon nodded and hesitated for a second before snaking her hand between Mina’s arm and waist, holding onto the arm gently. Politely. As if they hadn’t known each other for years. Well, in Jeongyeon’s defense they hadn’t been that close. But even so, they were still friends, right? Had still known each other since Mina was sixteen. Yet they stood here in the night almost like strangers.

“Do you know what time it is?” Jeongyeon asked. Mina shrugged and looked at the watch around her wrist, showing it to Jeongyeon.

“Still early.” Mina mused. “Too early to leave.”

“Mh, you’re probably right.” Jeongyeon said, as if that had been why she had asked for the time. Stood for a bit before picking up the conversation again. “Do you like working here? I mean I’ve been training you but I don’t know if I ever asked if you actually like it here.”

“I do. Like it, I mean. And I love working with Dahyun and it’s really good to get to know you properly.”

“You know me already.” Jeongyeon looked around at her, a bemused frown on her face.

“You know what I mean. You and Nayeon, it was always different with you two. You always had your defenses up when it came to me.” Mina shrugged.

“Well Jihyo was so head over heels for you, it was always hard to find that balance. I mean I wanted to be friends with you but I also saw how you looked at Jihyo. Wanted to protect her at the same time. From you I mean.” Jeongyeon’s grasp losened but Mina trapped it. Felt Jeongyeon’s fingers grasp the fabric of her sleeve, tighter than before.

“I can’t blame you. You were right to have your defenses up about me.” Mina grumbled and kicked the beer bottle.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It was long time ago.” Jeongyeon stamped her feet a bit. For an october night it was particularly cold, and she had bare legs and arms, looking beyond beautiful in a low back one-piece.

“Do you forget why I’m standing here?”  Mina couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice. “You know at a company party for this restaurant and not the coffee shop?”

“That’s not your fault.” Jeongyeon said, shuddering slightly now.

“I’m the one who broke her.” Mina sighed. “It is my fault.”

“She’ll get over it. You can’t put your life on hold just b-because you fucked up.” Jeongyeon’s voice shook.

“I’m…”

“Forgive yourself, Mina-ya.” Jeongyeon stamped her feet again, huddling closer.

Mina looked at her for a moment. The way she tried to smile encouragingly even though she was obviously freezing. Mina appreciated it.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” Mina mumbled, and without waiting for an answer, she pulled the older girl into the loud bar, ignoring the confusing blue and green lights and the music pressing against her eardrums. Just dragged Jeongyeon to a corner of the bar to an empty booth. Was glad to find that the music wasn’t as loud there as on the dance-floor they just passed.

They sat down next to each other and Mina took off her jacket. Offered it to Jeongyeon who thankfully took it, grinning apologetically at her as it hung loosely around her shoulders.

“Better?” Mina asked as loud as she could.

“What?” Jeongyeon yelled. Mina leaned in closer and repeated the question. Jeongyeon nodded. “Yes, thank you!”

Mina looked from Jeongyeon to the dance floor. Saw Joohyun dancing with one of the chefs, small but powerful in her movements. A part of Mina hoped that she wouldn’t notice that Mina had come back. Not that she didn’t want to dance. But it had been years since she had gotten a chance to talk like this with Jeongyeon, and even if they could barely hear each other, it was… really hard to describe. Nice? Except not just nice. Calm but somehow still exciting.

 

…  

 

For almost an hour, Jeongyeon sat with Mina in the booth in the corner, jacket in the older girl’s lap after ten minutes. They were huddled close, talking about anything and everything, downing one drink after the next without even noticing it. Only the way Mina had to blink more to keep Jeongyeon’s face in focus made her aware that she was getting affected. But still, they talked. About their youths, about Mina’s choice to give up ballet, and Jeongyeon’s not to pursue an idol career.

“Do you ever regret it?” Jeongyeon asked, picking at the beer bottle label.

“What?”

“Ballet? Don’t you miss it?” Jeongyeon clarified and pushed the bottle away.

“Oh. No not really. I miss having fun with it but I don’t want it as my career.” Mina scrunched her nose and took a gulp of her own beer. Felt Jeongyeon’s thigh against her own, only the sleeve of the jacket between them.

“I get that. I liked dancing once too. Modern though. But it was the thing that prevented me from getting into that company. I was never good enough.” Jeongyeon didn’t seem disheartened at this. Just shook her head with a smile.

“Joohyun asked me to dance.” Mina noted, without really knowing why.

“Oh? Is she good?” Jeongyeon looked around at Joohyun, the black hair sticking to her face, still dancing though now with one of the waitresses.

“No clue, I didn’t take her up on it.” Mina admitted.

“Well, do you want to dance?” Jeongyeon asked, causing Mina to look around at her quickly, searching her face briefly.

Something woke in Mina’s chest. Something that sparked through her veins and warmed her cheeks.

“I… No that’s ok.”

“Do you want to get out of here then?”

Mina frowned. _Get out of here_ … that was usually a wording used when trying to-. Was she flirting? No. It was fairly unlikely that Jeongyeon had considered that exact wording.

“It’s not even midnight.” Mina said, squinting to see the time on her wrist watch.

“So?” Jeongyeon asked, grinning. “Just you and me and the night?”

Wait no this was definitely flirting. But she was just drunk right? There wasn’t anything in it. She had a girlfriend back home. That Jiyeon girl.

“Jeongyeon unnie, you… Are you flirting?” Mina asked. Still felt the thing in her chest that had woken, but she couldn’t really decipher what it was. And right now, an uncomfortable knot in her stomach took focus.

“What?” Jeongyeon blinked and turned in her seat to face Mina more. Their knees bumped together.

“Are you flirting with me?” Mina asked again. Not because she really knew what answer she was hoping for, but she couldn’t afford one more drunken fuckup. There wasn’t room in her heart for more mistakes.

“No, I was just-” Jeongyeon stuttered, an almost bashful expression on her face. “you don’t like parties and-... well you’ve been sitting in here with me for so long so I figured maybe you’d rather-”

“It’s good, Jeongyeon unnie. I just needed to know that. You… have a girlfriend after all.”

Jeongyeon pressed her lips together and nodded. “We’re… We’ve been. She left me. Again.  And now, I’m not… I’m just me now.”

“Oh.”

“Do you… do you want me to be flirting with you?” Jeongyeon’s eyes searched Mina’s face.

“It’s ok. It just sounded like it for a moment.” Mina put a hand over Jeongyeon’s, to calm her down. “But I guess, in that case, I’d like to dance.”

“Yeah?” Jeongyeon’s flushed face split in a grin, and she put the jacket on the seat besides her. Then got up, swaying slightly. Pulled Mina with her from the booth.

 

The dancefloor was crowded and loud, the blinking lights distracting her thoroughly, but Mina let the music take over for once. Had left her worries on the curb outside. She just felt how Jeongyeon’s hands rested on her waist and lost herself in the music and the sensation of being held. Of her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck. Could just lean in... and feel the older girl’s body against her own if she wanted. But Mina kept the distance - her mind stuck on a thought that wouldn’t leave her. Had she wanted Jeongyeon to flirt? She definitely wanted to dance more. Closer. Had never really considered the possibility of Jeongyeon as more than just a friend. And maybe this was just getting closer with an old friend, passing that barrier that had been between them since the night at the graduation party. But the way she wished Jeongyeon would hold tighter made her slightly suspicious that this was more.

Probably just the alcohol.

 

They got through three dances before Joohyun finally caught them.

“I thought you promised me a dance?” Joohyun grinned at Mina when she reluctantly drew away from Jeongyeon to look down at Joohyun.

“I… Sorry. I forgot.”

“Not very memorable then.” Joohyun winked and leaned in closer, leaving Jeongyeon out of the conversation. The shorter girl didn’t seem bothered in the slightest; a complete contrast to her quiet efficient and humble self when she worked as Taeyang’s right hand in the kitchen. “It’s okay, I just didn’t know you were taken. But good for you, you look cute together.”

“We’re not- We’re not together.” Mina explained, glad that the loud music prevented Jeongyeon from listening in. Saw from the corner of her eye how Jeongyeon swayed on the spot and lost her footing, stumbling to regain posture. She was definitely drunk.

“If you say so.” Joohyun grinned and squeezed Mina’s arm before disappearing back into the crowd.

Mina turned back to Jeongyeon, found her eyes and smiled.

“Wanna go outside?”

Jeongyeon nodded and blinked, looking around the room for where their booth was. Mina giggled and took Jeongyeon by the hand to their booth, grabbing the jacket and then headed back, for the door.

“Oh wait!” Jeongyeon said. Took a wobbly right, Mina following her naturally, heart racing slightly as Jeongyeon’s grip on her hand intensified. It was the first time she had wanted someone to hold it harder.

Reaching into the wardrobe, Jeongyeon retrieved her own coat, proudly showing it to Mina before they walked out into the cold October night. The sound died behind them, and they put on their coats, standing side by side under the barely visible stars. Jeongyeon was still swaying slightly and Mina took it as an opportunity to hold onto her arm. To huddle a little closer. And Jeongyeon didn’t seem to mind.

“S’so warm in there.” Jeongyeon huffed, feeling her cheeks. Reached over and touched Mina’s too, with the back of her hand. “Warm.”

“But it was fun. Dancing I mean.” Mina said, trying not to let the cool hand on her burning cheek affect her too much. As Jeongyeon retreated her hand, running it through her hair, Mina studied her face. Noticed how pretty her lips were. How they sloped almost too perfectly, and split in a grin when she noticed Mina’s stare.

“T’was fun. Don’think I’ve heard you laugh that much in… long time.” Jeongyeon wondered, her words slurring.

“Well you kept stepping on my foot.” Mina chuckled.

“It’s dark and m’drunk, y’can’t blame me.” Jeongyeon puffed her cheeks.

Right. Drunk. This wasn’t the same Jeongyeon she normally worked with. And the thought made Mina deflate immediately. Made her wish she wasn’t standing so close to Jeongyeon. Wished that she could stop wondering if Jeongyeon’s skin was as soft as it looked, if her cheeks were as warm as they seemed. With a gulp, Mina looked up at the stars. There were more now than there had been before, the darkness more intense somehow.

“S’late.” Jeongyeon noted, and to Mina’s surprise she adjusted to hold Mina’s hand. And Mina did nothing to tug it away, even if she probably ought to. Didn’t want to. Just wanted more.

“Yeah it is. I should get home.” Mina whispered to the stars.

“Mh, I prolly should… too.” Jeongyeon hiccuped halfway through the sentence. How she had gotten so drunk so fast, Mina didn’t really know, but she had maybe been drinking more, or maybe she was just a lightweight. Mina looked around at her. Found her too close and looked away, heart racing in her chest. Tried to steady her breathing. This was really bad. It all felt so confusing.

“Mina-ya?” Jeongyeon’s voice was small and sweet.

Mina looked around automatically.

“Can you… Can you follow me home? Don’think I should walk alone like this.”

For a moment Mina considered saying no. But Jeongyeon was her friend and she definitely was right. She shouldn’t walk home alone like this.

“Please… Minari. Pretty please?” Jeongyeon said, obviously trying her utmost to speak clearly, but Mina barely heard the last words, her brain frozen at the sound of nickname. It wasn’t one she had ever heard before, but she couldn’t help smiling at it.

“... Of course. Do you have more stuff in there?” Mina gestured towards the bar.

Pressing her lips together, Jeongyeon patted her coat pockets and looked in her purse, counting the stuff out loud. Then nodded.

“Ready-eddy!”

“Then let’s get you home.” Mina giggled, feeling Jeongyeon’s hold on her hand once again strong as the younger girl led her down the curb away from city centre. No matter what, she would at least allow herself to enjoy the feeling of wanting to hold someone’s hand. Even if it was Jeongyeon’s. Even if there were a million consequences to possibly falling for Jeongyeon. If that was even what was happening. Or could happen. And definitely shouldn’t. But it was probably  just the beer and dancing that made her crazy.

“D’you have fun tonight?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Definitely.” Mina smiled at her. “You saved it.”

“Well,” Jeongyeon grinned, “t’was my pleasure.”

Mina giggled. Thought she felt Jeongyeon’s grip tighten, but she didn’t say anymore. Just listened as Jeongyeon started singing under her breath.

 

It took nearly half an hour to walk from the bar to Jeongyeon’s home, their steps slow and Jeongyeon’s voice filling the night, one song leading into the next until they stood in front of Jeongyeon’s apartment building. Except the older girl just kept walking as if she hadn’t seen it.

“Jeongyeon unnie. It’s here, you’re home.” Mina chuckled, pulling at her hand to make her stop.

“Oh!” Jeongyeon said, blinking the building into focus.

“Please drink water before you sleep, okay?” Mina let the older girl’s hand fall.

“Wait, you’re gonna walk home alone?” Jeongyeon asked, looking at her with a frown.

“The subway isn’t too far away.” Mina smiled. Didn’t mention the fact that she would have to change lines two times to get all the way home. Jeongyeon didn’t need to worry about that.

“Okay. I mean you’re welcome to stay here but-”

“No I really should get back to my own place.” Mina smiled. “But thank you. And for tonight. It’s was…”

“Wonderful.” Jeongyeon grinned lazily.

Mina nodded, ignoring the way her stomach jolted. And for the first time in her life she wanted nothing more than to lean in and press her own lips to someone else’s. How many times hadn’t she stared at them tonight? But she didn’t do it. Just let herself imagine for another moment what it would be like.

“Mina-ya?”

“Yeah?” Mina breathed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Jeongyeon asked.

Mina found her eyes again, and was taken aback by the intensity of the older girl’s gaze. Almost caved, without really knowing what she wanted to give in to. All of it. Probably.

“No I should go.” Mina smiled.

Then without really knowing why, without being able to stop herself, she reached out and put a hand over Jeongyeon’s collarbone, the palm of her hand right over the older girl’s heart. Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered to the hand and she grinned. Leaned her chin down and rested it on Mina’s fingers. It would’ve been so easy, just to give in. To make one drunken mistake after the other. Knew somehow that Jeongyeon wouldn’t stop her. That she would return the kiss, would hold her tight. Would… But it wouldn’t be right. She had made enough mistakes for one lifetime.

 

Mina drew back her hand, momentarily resting the palm on Jeongyeon’s cheek. As soft and warm as she had imagined. Then stepped back.

“Remember to drink water.” Mina said again.

“Aye aye captain.” Jeongyeon saluted her.

Mina took another step backwards. “Goodnight Jeongyeon unnie.”

“Goodnight Minari.”

Mina giggled and turned to walk away, heart growing out of her chest.

“Mina?” Jeongyeon called her name, and Mina turned to look back at her. “You don’t have to call me unnie. We’re friends after all.”

Mina nodded, cheeks hurting from smiling.

“Okay. Goodnight… Jeongyeon-chan.”

The older girl’s laughter filled the night and her smile shone with the stars.

 

Mina walked away.


	2. Tonight [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted to know how Jeongmi happened? How Mina's bold? Here's how.

“How much wine is leftover tonight?” Mina asked, rubbing her a hand across her face and combing through her hair. She looked over at Jeongyeon.

“Taeyang spared me half a bottle.” 

“Good, I need it.” Mina sighed.

Jeongyeon didn’t comment. She had seen everything from her place at the entrance. How they had made the bet. How they had come up to Mina one at a time, asked her out. How she had turned them down. And they had gotten more and more drunk, ordering drinks to get close to her. But Mina was an angel, had handled them professionally. It hadn’t even been visible on her face, how much it had affected her. But now, Jeongyeon could see it clearly. How heavy her eyelids were and how her otherwise perfectly poised body slumped.

Jeongyeon took out her ponytail, the hair just having reached the length where she could gather up everything. It felt weird not to have hair covering her neck and she rubbed at it and massaged the roots as Taeyang walked by and placed the half empty bottle of Merlot in her hand, winking at her. Jeongyeon grinned and sent him a salute.

“Drink safe, kids.” He said, making Mina smile slightly. Jeongyeon appreciated him for that.

Then they gathered their stuff and walked out, Mina holding the door open for Jeongyeon, waiting for her.

“It’s late.” Mina said quietly.

“It’s warm.” Jeongyeon sighed happily, drinking a good mouthful of Merlot before handing it to Mina as they sat down on the bench in front of the closed restaurant.

“No, it’s not.” Mina chuckled and took the bottle to her lips. Only drank a sip.

“I don’t mean like in the summer, but it’s the first night where I can’t actually see my breath. And that’s something.” Jeongyeon looked at her. Mina’s wide gummy smile lit up the entire street somehow. Then she handed the bottle back to Jeongyeon.

“Yeah,” Mina nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Feel better?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Mh…” Mina hummed and leaned her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Automatically Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around her, taking another swig of wine and then handed it to Mina again.

It wasn’t that Jeongyeon minded closing up with Dahyun - she quite liked it - but there was something completely indescribable about sitting on the bench with her arm around Mina. She had noticed it for a few months, how much she liked spending time with Mina. Had taken the consequence and stopped things with Jiyeon the minute she knew what was going on with her head every time Mina giggled. Jiyeon hadn’t taken it well at all. She was used to getting her way with Jeongyeon, but now the room was empty, and if it hadn’t been for Jihyo, Jeongyeon might have taken a chance and asked Mina out. Might’ve done it months ago at the party. Had wanted nothing more than to keep dancing that night. 

But Mina had walked away. 

When Mina had started working at the restaurant, Jeongyeon had been the one to train her. Because of her work at the coffee house though, Mina was used to handling customers and orders, and it made everything a lot easier. And before that they had been friends for years, but not in the way Jeongyeon was with Jihyo and Nayeon. Yet ever since the first shift where Jeongyeon had taught her the system of messaging each other to make sure both were home safe after a shift, they had just kept talking. And Jeongyeon had started noticed how her messages with Mina got longer, more frequent, always at the top of her message list. It was a gradual thing. They talked mostly about work at first, but in no time they had gotten inside jokes and checked up on each other just for the heck of it. And Jeongyeon would ramble to her about some new album and Mina would complain that she never had time to play video games anymore. Send each other silly gifs and song recommendations. 

Somewhere along the way, watching the three dots on her screen that meant that Mina was typing, became one of the best parts of the day. And the shifts they worked together became precious to her. Seeing as Mina lived so far away, the shifts were the only times they actually got to spend together. So Jeongyeon couldn’t help but use them to look at the younger girl. Notice how her hair fell from behind her ear into her face when she nodded at the customers. How she licked her lips when she was nervous and how easy she was to read. 

And now Mina was here, leaning against her and Jeongyeon wondered if she could hear her racing heart.

Mina took another sip and gave Jeongyeon the bottle.

“Someday,” Mina said, immediately pulling Jeongyeon from her thoughts.  “I want to say yes when I get asked out.”

Jeongyeon pretended the comment didn’t hurt. “Why don’t you?”

Jeongyeon was about to put the wine to her lips once more, when she noticed Mina’s eyes on her face, searching it. The younger girl’s eyes flicked between Jeongyeon’s and they wore an expression Jeongyeon hadn’t seen before. Jeongyeon frowned. Put down the bottle. Felt Mina’s hand come to rest on her middle of her thigh. Felt her own heart beat stronger when she thought about taking it; thought about how their fingers would feel if she laced them together.

“Jeongyeon,” Mina breathed. 

She had never said her name that way before, and it made Jeongyeon’s stomach jolt, gaze shifting to look back up at Mina’s eyes instead of the hand on her thigh. She smiled, her eyes softening. “You’re really slow sometimes.”

And before Jeongyeon realized what was happening, Mina’s lips were pressing against her own. Kissing her. Actually kissing her. And Jeongyeon’s heart was about to burst. Except instinct somehow took over, and she returned the kiss urgently, eyes fluttering shut, her mind unable to keep up. And then Mina giggled against her lips, and the sound made everything else disappear. Jeongyeon fumbled. Tried to find the younger girl’s waist, desperate to get her closer. Found cotton and felt a hipbone against her palm. Tugged to get Mina closer.

There was just Mina. Mina’s lips moving against her own, and her hand moving up to tangle in Jeongyeon’s hair. And Jeongyeon felt how the younger girl shifted on the bench, lips drawing back just a little, a breathy chuckle hitting Jeongyeon’s lips, making her heart skip a beat. But Jeongyeon only allowed Mina three seconds to adjust before catching her lips again and felt Mina gasp and then hum happily, pulling Jeongyeon closer.

Kissing Mina was inebriating. Blissful, carefree wonder. All the worries Jeongyeon had had about Mina, about the consequences of her growing feelings for her flew right away, because Mina’s lips parted, and her teeth tugged at Jeongyeon’s lip before running her tongue across it. She kept asking for more. More urgency. More closeness. More. And Jeongyeon willingly obliged, parting her lips, tasting merlot, but mainly tasting Mina. 

Then Mina’s lips, her tongue, her taste pulled away, and Jeongyeon tried to follow, an unwilling complaint escaping her lips. Mina laughed and looked at her with soft eyes, gently running her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair. It made the sparks fly over Jeongyeon’s skin, and she could barely focus.

“You… Kissed me.” Jeongyeon said finally, her breath heavy.

Mina’s fingers scratched over the older girl’s scalp and a blush had settled in her cheeks, though barely visible in the yellow light from the streetlamps. “Do you mind?”

“No… not at all.” Jeongyeon breathed, trying to regain control of herself, even if it was a lost fight already.

The smile that spread on Mina’s face was worth every worry she had dealt with for the past months. Her eyes searched the older girl’s and she tilted her head. As if she was waiting for something. With a jolt of the stomach, Jeongyeon remembered the conversation that had led to the kiss, and swallowed hard. Spoke quietly into the night, barely daring to voice the desires of her heart. 

“Go out with me.” 

Mina’s face lit up.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Mina said softly, kissing Jeongyeon chastely. Almost like it was just a habit already. But then she untangled herself from Jeongyeon and got up, looking down at the older girl with a grin.

“Where to?”

“Wait, now?” Jeongyeon pulled back and looked at her, puzzled.

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to stop?” 

“God, no.” Jeongyeon said earning a laugh that made the world fall into place somehow. “But it’s only convenience stores that are open, and-”

“That’s perfect.” Mina insisted and held out her hand, offering it to Jeongyeon. Pulled her up.

Their fingers laced together perfectly, and Jeongyeon didn’t even bother wondering how they had gotten here. Just walked with Mina along the sidewalk, leaving the half-full bottle of Merlot on the sidewalk. They hadn’t needed it after all.

“It’s warm.” Mina breathed.

“It is.”

 

…

They bought sandwiches and candy and Jeongyeon tried to think of a place where they could sit, but Mina’s thumb was stroking distractingly across the skin of Jeongyeon’s hand, making it hard to think. 

They talked effortlessly while they walked, as if nothing had changed; as if they had just taken the most natural step forwards. Talked about their shift. About the little kid who had thrown a tantrum in front of his horrified mom. About the concert that was coming up with one of Mina’s favorite bands. And they might as well never have kissed, might just be friends talking still. Except every time Jeongyeon remembered, she remembered Mina’s tongue in her mouth and the feel of her breath on the older girl’s skin.

Definitely more than friends.

 

Without really knowing how they had gotten there, they were suddenly standing in front of Jeongyeon’s building. For a moment Jeongyeon wondered how her feet had taken her there without her even noticing, but looking around at Mina she found the younger girl’s eyes unwavering, stubborn, full of possibility. Realized breathlessly that it hadn’t been her own feet leading her here. It had been Mina. And she was gently offering herself to Jeongyeon. Just like she had patiently waited for Jeongyeon to ask her out. It was Jeongyeon’s choice from now on. Mina had just made her aware that there was a choice. It wasn’t Mina who had something to lose here. But right now, Jeongyeon couldn’t think far enough to even consider that consequence. Just knew that she wanted all of what Mina was offering.

“If… If I ask you inside, will you say yes?” Jeongyeon asked, heart in her throat. Knew the answer already, but still asked. 

The softness in Mina’s eyes and her nod contradicted to the way she reached up, grabbing the at the pockets of Jeongyeon’s jacket, tugging her closer and kissing her. The eagerness of Mina’s lips was so addicting and heart-racing that Jeongyeon was sure her knees would give in. But Mina quickly retreated, and tilted her head.

“O-okay then.” Jeongyeon whispered. Swallowed hard.

Then Mina’s gaze flickered for a moment and she tucked the sleeves of her jacket over her hands. Licked her lips.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Mina said in a tiny voice. “You know that, right?”

Jeongyeon smiled, tucking Mina’s hair behind her ear. Had wanted to do that for a long time. “Trust me, I’m not.”

“Good.” Mina said, her hand moving up to rest over the older girl’s collar bone. Jeongyeon was sure Mina could feel her hammering heart, but didn’t mind. “Then take me up.”

God, it was words like those, that made Jeongyeon lose her breath. Yet she nodded and found the key in her jacket pocket, fumbling with the lock as Mina’s hand wandered around to pull down the zipper of Jeongyeon’s jacket. It really shouldn’t be allowed for something that simple to be so hot. But Mina’s eyes burned as she held Jeongyeon’s gaze, tracing a line up Jeongyeon’s shirt, where the unzipped jacket had exposed it, up past her chest, all the way to Jeongyeon’s neck.

Mouth dry and skin sensitive to Mina’s cool fingers, Jeongyeon got the door open, and took the younger girl’s hand, leading her into the building, up the stairs and into her apartment. Turned on the lights.

She had never expected Mina to be this bold, hadn’t even expected the first kiss, but there was no way she was going to try and stop her. Everything she did was setting Jeongyeon on fire. She never wanted to come down from the high of having Mina staring at her like she was now, patiently waiting as Jeongyeon put the keys on the hook by the door, closing it after them.

“Thank you.” Mina said softly, in complete contrast to how she stepped closer. How she gently took Jeongyeon’s jacket off and let it fall to the floor and let the bag of sandwiches and candy fall with a thump on top of it. 

“For what?” Jeongyeon asked, trying not to let her mind go completely blank. A chuckle broke past Jeongyeon’s lips. Not because it was funny, but simply because of how unreal it all felt to have Mina standing so close, unbuttoning her own jacket and disposing of it with no care. 

“For asking me out. For asking me inside.” Mina said. Didn’t elaborate but merely held around Jeongyeon’s neck with both hands, thumbs stroking across her jaw. It was so easy, so effortless, for Jeongyeon to wrap the younger girl in her arms and lead her backwards, further into the apartment.

They already knew what was about to happen. Had already agreed somehow. And Jeongyeon didn’t want to wait. Had already waited months, and with Mina in her arms she just wanted everything the younger girl would let her have.

“On the couch? Really? That’s classy.” Mina teased just as they reached said couch. Jeongyeon’s stomach did a somersault. Cautiously she looked for confirmation in Mina’s eyes and found it burning in her dark eyes and pink cheeks. Changed direction, loosening her grip on the younger girl enough to lead her by the waist instead of waddling awkwardly. Let her Jeongyeon’s room. With a hand on the handle however, she turned to find Mina’s eyes, her chest rising and falling heavily in anticipation.

“Are you sure… I mean are you sure you want this?”

“You mean, do I want you?” Mina asked, an amused smirk on her lips.

“No, I- I mean, yeah, I guess? Do you?” Jeongyeon asked nervously.

“I’m sure.” Mina said, fiddling with the hairs at the nape of Jeongyeon’s neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

With another nod, Jeongyeon opened the door and dragged Mina inside, but just as Jeongyeon was about to close the door, Mina put a hand on the edge, keeping it open.

“Wait, do you have a reading lamp or something?” Mina asked in the dim light from the living room.

“A… Oh. yeah, wait here.” Jeongyeon tried to steady her breathing as she walked to the nightstand and found the switch to the little lamp situated on it. Looked back at Mina. She closed the door, only the light from the lamp illuminating her.

“Perfect.” Mina said quietly. She looked amazing in the dim yellow light, and Jeongyeon allowed herself a moment to study her.

“What?” Mina asked, an amused smile on her lips.

“God, the amount of times I imagined this.” Jeongyeon admitted under her breath.

“You imagined taking me home?” Mina giggled as Jeongyeon walked back to her. Traced a finger across Mina’s forehead, along her hairline.

“Is that weird?” Jeongyeon asked.

“No, I think you should definitely elaborate on it,” Mina said. “later.”

Then she closed the distance between them, and Jeongyeon felt lightheaded as Mina stole the air from her lungs in an urgent kiss, her fingers skillfully working at the buttons on Jeongyeon’s shirt. Jeongyeon could do nothing but return the kiss, grasping at Mina’s sides to steady herself, warmth settling in the pit of her stomach and the cool air that hit her front wherever Mina’s fingers revealed more of her. Then all at once, Mina stopped kissing her and stepped back, out of Jeongyeon’s arms. The open shirt hung loosely on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. A smile spread across Mina’s face and unabashedly she reached up and pushed the shirt off Jeongyeon’s shoulders and took it off, almost like she had done with the jacket earlier.

The way Mina was looking at her - studying her chest, her stomach, her shoulders - it was overwhelming, but not in an uncomfortable way. And when she reached out, fingertips touching Jeongyeon’s stomach, the older girl shuddered and walked closer, Mina’s hand flat against her skin. It was like that single moment of calm before the storm, and Jeongyeon merely waited for Mina’s eyes to find their way up to her own. When they did, Jeongyeon immediately found the desire in them, but it was her words that made Jeongyeon’s head spin.

“Take me.”

Jeongyeon didn’t need another cue, but grabbed Mina’s face with both hands, kissing her so hard Mina had to take a few steps backwards, a giggle tumbling past her lips. With quick hands, Jeongyeon moved down to grab the hem of Mina’s shirt, pulling it over her head. Then Mina’s lips were on her jaw, on her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin, making it quite a lot harder to work Mina’s jeans than expected. When she finally managed to undo the zipper, Mina reached down to help pull them off, breath on Jeongyeon’s neck as she relied on the older girl for stability while she stepped out of the jeans. 

Before Jeongyeon could get a look, however, Mina’s lips were back on hers, hands working the clasp of Jeongyeon’s bra.

“Bed?” Jeongyeon asked between greedy kisses, feeling her bra fall to the floor. A single nod from the younger girl was all Jeongyeon got as response before she was pulled by the hand, the younger girl’s eyes locking Jeongyeon’s gaze as they crawled onto the bed. It was only now that Jeongyeon got the chance to notice the sight in front of her. Mina - actually lying in Jeongyeon’s bed - with her black hair sprawled over the pillow, clad only in a beautiful lace bra and pair of cotton panties, chest heaving in a way that made it very hard not to stare. Especially when there was a tiny detail about the sight that took Jeongyeon completely by surprise. Right over Mina’s right rib were small but beautifully handwritten characters, three of them.  _ Perfect _ .

“Jeongyeon?” Mina’s voice brought Jeongyeon back, though her eyes were still glued to the characters.

“You...” Jeongyeon frowned. 

“Oh, right… yeah.” Mina’s voice made Jeongyeon look up. Saw the insecurity in her eyes.

“I just-” Jeongyeon started. “So many things I didn’t know about you… _ Perfect _ ?”

“Oh, well, it’s… it’s not really- It’s silly.” Mina sighed, squirmed and tugged at Jeongyeon’s arm.

“No, I like it.” Jeongyeon breathed, moving to hover above Mina, running a thumb over the black letters. “A lot.”

“Yeah?” Mina’s smile made Jeongyeon want to give her the world. Made her want to know everything about the girl underneath her. 

“Definitely.” Jeongyeon said quietly, leaning down to kiss her softly. Felt her arms wrap around Jeongyeon’s neck and settled on top of her. Felt the way her body reacted to Mina’s skin so flush against her own. Then she pulled away.

“Do you have more?”

Mina giggled and shook her head. “Just that one.”

Jeongyeon grinned. Looked down at her and tried not to get lost in the sight. Didn’t manage very well at all. Saw the amusement in Mina’s eyes and felt the hand that traced down her back to rest on the small of it.

“You’re staring.” Mina noted.

Jeongyeon was past the point of blushing. “You’re in my bed.”

“I’m aware, it’s comfy.” Mina raised her eyebrows for a split-second.

“I’m just saying. You look good in my bed.” Jeongyeon shrugged.

The laughter that bubbled past Mina’s lips was unexpected, but in retrospect probably justified.

“What?” Jeongyeon asked, drawing back slightly to stare at Mina. She just kept laughing.

“It’s… That’s…” Mina said in the middle of all her laughing, pulling Jeongyeon down by the neck until their foreheads rested against each other. “That’s probably the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

Jeongyeon wanted to scowl, but couldn’t help the chuckle. Mina’s laughter was addictive and infectious.

“I don’t know how you ever got me to fall for you.” Mina continued, still laughing.

Jeongyeon’s laughter caught in her throat and a bemused expression took over. “You… fell for me?”

Mina’s hand was soft against Jeongyeon’s cheek as her laughter died out, though her eyes were playful.

“So you’re not smooth and also not intelligent. What a catch you are, Yoo.” Mina leaned up and pecked Jeongyeon’s lips.

“I don’t-”

“I’m half-naked in your bed and my mind is going places your fingers aren’t, a definite flaw on your behalf, does that not tell you anything?” Mina said casually, her eyes burning.

“I… Right.” Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

Mina smiled. Then once more there was that flicker of insecurity as she searched Jeongyeon’s face. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Of course.” Jeongyeon said.

Mina’s eyes softened and she hummed happily, one hand trailing up Jeongyeon’s back again, resting around her neck.

“Just. One thing.” Mina said as if caught by a thought.

“What?” Jeongyeon asked.

“We should have rules.” Mina looked suddenly timid. “I mean. I don’t know your-”

“Wh-” Jeongyeon’s voice caught in her throat, face hot. “I don’t really- have… any…”

“Oh! No, I just meant like, stop means stop, right? If one of us wants out.”

“R-right. Yeah.” Jeongyeon couldn’t help the nervous laugh that worked its way up her throat. Felt her hand in Jeongyeon’s hair. “I’m definitely dreaming.”

“No you’re not.” Mina chuckled. Then pinched Jeongyeon’s side making her squirm. With a shake of the head, Jeongyeon leaned back, sitting on Mina’s thighs, still breathless and shaking with laughter, running a hand through the blonde hair. Looked down at Mina.

“Definitely am. Because you’re so… you’re so amazing and beautiful and I just said that you look good in my bed.”

“Well, that definitely wasn’t your best move.” Mina agreed, hand on Jeongyeon’s thigh, stroking over the fabric of Jeongyeon’s jeans. Jeongyeon took it. Finally allowed herself to feel for Mina as her heart had wanted to for months.

“This is gonna change everything.” Jeongyeon said quietly.

“It is.” Mina agreed. “If you want it to.”

“What about what you want?”

“You already know my heart.” Mina tangled their fingers. “But it doesn’t have to be a u-haul thing, we don’t even have to be girlfriends. We can just date casually.”

“There’s nothing casual about this.” Jeongyeon grinned.

“It can be?” Mina shrugged.

“No it can’t. I like you way too much.”

“You don’t have to decide now. Just enjoy this with me?” Mina tugged at her hand.

“But what about you?” Jeongyeon looked down at her. Wanted her closer, but didn’t move.

“I knew what I got myself into when I kissed you.” Mina shrugged.

“God, you kissed me.” Jeongyeon grinned, looking up at the ceiling. Felt Mina tug at their tangled hands.

“How is it that I’m once again reminding you that I’m half-naked in your bed, and you’re busy having a moment about a kiss.” Mina teased.

“Well, if you had any idea just how much I like you, you would understand.” Jeongyeon looked back down at her. Let Mina pull her down, their tangled fingers above her head.

“I think you should show me then.” Mina’s eyes glinted and Jeongyeon stared. Then nodded. Closed the distance between them and felt Mina’s lips spread in a smile under her own, the younger girl grasping her hand tight above their heads. Then Mina’s other hand found the front of Jeongyeon’s jeans, working the button impatiently. Pulled the zipper down and freed her other hand to tug the jeans and underwear down in one go. Jeongyeon kicked a bit to get them off, cursing herself for her affection for skinny jeans. With only  _ one _ giggle from Mina at the ridiculous sight, Jeongyeon managed to free herself of the jeans, but instead of leaning back down she pulled Mina up by the neck and side until Jeongyeon had enough space to work off the bra, secretly praising Mina’s choice for a bra with only two clasps - much easier to open. 

And Mina’s word set her ablaze.

“I want you.”

Jeongyeon felt dizzy, all her senses on high alert at once. It was disorienting and wonderful. And it was Mina who pulled them back down, lips greedily on Jeongyeon’s. But it was Jeongyeon whose hands found Mina’s skin, her thigh that wedged between Mina’s, dangerously close to pressing against her. And the way Mina’s breath hitched when Jeongyeon’s hand found her breast was invigorating. 

“Jeongyeon.” Mina breathed.

Hearing your own name fall from someone’s lips like that, should really come with a warning. It sparked something in Jeongyeon much more effectively than anything else. Blinded by the sound of Mina’s shallow breath and her soft skin under Jeongyeon’s fingers, the older girl angled her head. Pressed her lips to Mina’s jaw and felt how she responded, giving Jeongyeon more space. Heard her breath hitch when Jeongyeon ran a thumb over her nipple. But it was nothing to the feeling of her hips bucking to find pressure when Jeongyeon’s mouth found Mina’s pulse point.

Jeongyeon wasn’t late to take a hint - well, yeah, but not right now she wasn’t. Adjusted to press her thigh more thoroughly against Mina and lost all thought at the warmth and the damp cotton that met her skin. Scraped her teeth over the skin of Mina’s neck and descended until her lips encircled a nipple, licking gently at it. The response was immediate and intoxicating, a moan filling the room, surprisingly loud for a person whose voice was usually so small.

“Jeongyeon-” Mina gasped, fingers scratching at her scalp.

Jeongyeon hummed against Mina’s skin in response, flicking over her nipple again. Then pressed flat against it, warmth pooling at the sound of Mina’s groan.

“J-Jeongyeon.” Mina repeated breathlessly.

Jeongyeon hummed again. Sucked at the nipple and let her hands travel down the younger girl’s sides. Felt her shiver and her felt her hips roll once more.

“Please.” Mina gasped.

Jeongyeon’s mind went completely blank. Just for a second. Then she released Mina’s nipple and removed her thigh as well, though just for long enough that she could tug the cotton panties down, Mina lifting off the bed slightly to help the process, laying back down with a deep breath, pulling Jeongyeon close. Kissed her desperately, for the second time that night stealing every particle of air from Jeongyeon’s lungs. Fumbling slightly due to the angle, Jeongyeon ran her hand up Mina’s inner thigh, feeling how it moved to make more space, and shuffled. Could feel the heat emitting from her already.

“Okay?” Jeongyeon asked breathlessly when she pulled away from the kiss, examining Mina’s eyes. Mina nodded and buried her head in Jeongyeon’s neck, her breath hot on Jeongyeon’s skin. With a deep preparing breath like a diver letting themselves fall backwards into the unexpected, Jeongyeon moved her fingers up until she met the younger girl’s core, running through her outer folds and then over her clit. Mina groaned. Tightened her hand in Jeongyeon’s hair and bucked her hips.

“More.” Mina gasped, her lips brushing against the skin of Jeongyeon’s neck as she spoke.

Jeongyeon nodded, moving her fingers up, finding her clit and rubbing there. Felt teeth against her skin and chuckled breathily. Not because it was funny, really. It was just weird. Wonderful, but weird. Then Jeongyeon moved her fingers down instead, through the folds, and hesitated. Mina seemed to sense it immediately, because the angled her head, and her breath hit Jeongyeon’s ear, tip of the tongue running shortly over the shell before she spoke.

“Touch me.”

Jeongyeon swore she almost came undone just by that. With a shivering breath, Jeongyeon nodded and let a finger slide inside Mina. Not too far. It slipped easily, and Mina’s hips rolled to meet her.

“More?”

“Yes.” Mina nodded. Let her head fall back onto the pillow, mouth slightly open when Jeongyeon retreated the finger and went back in with two. 

She set a slow pace at first, carefully testing out Mina’s reactions. Kissed her softly and felt her moans on her lips as she quickened the pace. Everything about it was innebreating, and it didn’t matter that she had worked eleven hours or that it was the middle of the night - how late, she had no clue of. All that mattered was Mina. Mina’s hips meeting her fingers with every thrust. Mina’s mouth ajar, her breath shallow. Mina’s skin, hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Mina’s eyes, finding hers, hooded and full of want. For a moment Jeongyeon paused, just to adjust, allowing more space, but Mina’s whine filled the room and her leg wrapped around Jeongyeon’s.

“Don’t stop.” Mina gasped as soon as Jeongyeon picked up the pace again, kissing Mina’s exposed neck, the back of Mina’s head burying into the pillow. “Don’t stop. Don’t- ah,  _ Fuck me _ .”

“S’kinda what I’m doing.” Jeongyeon mumbled against her skin. Couldn’t resist teasing her, even now. And Mina’s body shook with laughter and desperate attempts to breathe, and she clung to Jeongyeon’s neck, fingers digging into her skin.

“You’re- ho-horrible.” Mina panted, her eyes closed and her lips still split in a grin.

Jeongyeon hummed and leaned up, kissing the grin. “I’d say I’m doing quite well, actually.”

Mina nodded, a hand fumbling to find Jeongyeon’s free one. Tangled their fingers above Mina’s head. “So good-... So close. Just-  _ ah, _ don’t stop.”

“I’m here.” Jeongyeon breathed, her own breath shallow by now, her fingers working as fast and deep as they could. Mina nodded again. Opened her eyes and looked right into Jeongyeon’s, her gaze so intense that it made Jeongyeon forget herself completely. Her lips let one incoherent mumble after the other slip past her, but Jeongyeon just held her eyes. Held her hand. Worked her fingers inside of the her. Could see it, feel it with everything Mina did.

“I got you.” Jeongyeon breathed, transfixed.

“You- you…  _ fuck _ . I’m… Jeong-” but Mina never got further, the rest of the name lost in a moan, her back arching, and her walls clenching around Jeongyeon’s fingers. And Jeongyeon just returned the tight clasp of her hand, angled her head and sucked at the skin beneath her ear and worked her fingers slowly, helping Mina through the orgasm. Felt her fall back onto the bed and the convulsions die out. Didn’t pull out until Mina’s body relaxed completely, and felt the shiver as she did. Ran her fingers through Mina’s folds just for a little.

“Jeongyeon…” Mina breathed, hand running through the blonde hair.

“Mm.” Jeongyeon mumbled against her neck and pulled her hand away from Mina’s core. Felt Mina’s hand travel from Jeongyeon’s hair, down her arm and grab the wrist. But just as Jeongyeon was about to argue that she should maybe clean the fingers first, Mina’s eyes burned into Jeongyeon. Then opened her mouth and took Jeongyeon’s fingers into it, tongue curling around it, never breaking eye-contact. Despite everything that had just gone down between them, Jeongyeon swore she had never seen something as alluring as that. Felt the heat between her legs as Mina hummed at the taste of herself, licking the fingers clean. Then Mina pulled Jeongyeon’s fingers back out and stared at her.

“That was…” Jeongyeon murmured.

“Good.” Mina cupped Jeongyeon’s cheek. “So good.”

“Yeah?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Definitely.” Mina nodded. “And definitely not regretting that kiss right now.”

“God, you kissed me.” Jeongyeon laughed breathily.

“Jeongyeon. We’re gonna have to talk about priorities. Tomorrow.” Mina grinned.

“I know, it’s just not how I imagined my night to end.” Jeongyeon murmured.

“Who says it’s over?” Mina asked innocently. As if the thigh she just lifted to press against Jeongyeon was nothing.

 

She was right; it wasn’t over.

 

… 

 

Mina woke to an empty bed. A bed that wasn’t her own. In sheets that weren’t hers. And a breathy giggle escaped her as she remembered the events of last night. She turned, taking  in the scent on the pillow next to hers, before sitting up. 

There was a neat pile of clothes on the chair by the desk. Mina shook her head. No-one but Jeongyeon would bother to pick up and fold clothes that had been discarded like that, in haste and lust. With a grin she got out of bed and walked over to the chair and then looked around. Didn’t Jeongyeon have a sweater or something? Something more comfortable than the work uniform. Biting her lip, Mina snuck over to the drawer and opened the top one. Shirts were folded neatly in piles sorted by themes. Her eye fell on the top one in the far right pile. A black shirt with a white three-panel cartoon on it. She took it and read it. Had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. It was so Jeongyeon. 

Deep and silly at the same time. She put on the shirt, finding that it was just long enough to cover her. Definitely had not thought far enough ahead to bring clean underwear and was very well aware of the state of last night’s ones.

 

Judging the light pouring through the windows of the living room, it was obviously day. Probably almost noon. Mina noticed the coats hanging neatly on the rack. No bag of sandwiches on the floor.

 

She found Jeongyeon in the kitchen, staring deeply into the bottom of a coffee cup, glasses slid halfway down her nose. She didn’t seem to notice Mina. 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Mina said quietly.

Jeongyeon jolted at the sound and looked at her with a sheepish slightly lopsided smile, propping the glasses back up. Her eyes travelled from Mina’s face to the shirt, but didn’t comment. Allowed Mina to take the empty cup from her hands.

“Talk to me?” Mina wrapped a hand around Jeongyeon’s neck, cupping her cheek with the other. 

Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered between hers.

“Do you regret it?” Mina asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“No.” Jeongyeon said firmly. Met Mina’s gaze with such fierce determination that it made Mina’s heart skip a beat.

“Good. Me neither.” Mina mumbled. 

Jeongyeon hummed and leaned into Mina’s hand, closing her eyes. Wrapped her arms tight around Mina’s waist.

“Kiss me.” Jeongyeon breathed. And Mina leaned in. Caught Jeongyeon’s lips and swallowed the sigh that slipped past them. Felt how Jeongyeon drew her closer, grasping at the shirt.

“I like you way too much.” Jeongyeon mumbled against her lips, causing Mina to smile so hard she forgot to focus on the kiss. She settled for leaning her head on her shoulder instead.

“You worry way too much. And you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Mina put a hand over the older girl’s heart. Felt it race. “But you do get one minus point in my book.”

“What? Why?” Jeongyeon drew back, her eyes worried for a second but then just confused at the glint in Mina’s eyes.

“Well, isn’t it customary to make breakfast for the girl you pulled home in the middle of the night?” Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure it was you pulling me.” Jeongyeon said dryly.

“Well, you weren’t making much progress on your own. And I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.” Mina shrugged.

“Really? I just-”

“I’m well aware by now, that you had no clue.” Mina shook her head.

“I really need to pay more attention.” Jeongyeon sighed and winced at the hot coffee as she took a sip.

“Oh, you were paying me plenty of attention. I mean you walked into a table once, right after I cut my hair because you were so busy staring” Mina giggled. “I just think you were too busy thinking about the consequences to notice that I was trying to get you in my pants.”

“Well, I- yeah, probably. But you managed in the end.” Jeongyeon mumbled.

“That I did. And I was  _ not _ disappointed.” Mina hummed.

Jeongyeon’s answer was nothing but an indistinct mumble, but Mina could see the way the corners of her lips tugged.

“So if I’m making breakfast, what am I making?” Mina asked with a raised brow.

“I usually just have noodles or cereal. But it’s almost noon we should probably- wait, I have some dinner leftover. I mean- I-”

“Perfect.” Mina nodded and stole a kiss before walking around the older girl, opening the fridge and pulling out a blue plastic box, showing it to Jeongyeon. “This?”

Jeongyeon nodded. Watched as Mina started searching for a casserole and oil. Then cleared her throat when Mina stretched into the overhead pantry, still trying to locate sesame oil. Mina looked around at her, and found her cheeks flushed.

“What?”

“Would you- uh, would you like to borrow some underwear?” Jeongyeon asked, her ears reddening with every word.

Mina couldn’t help blushing as well. Bit her lip and shrugged. “It’s okay, I’ll take the offer once I’ve showered.”

“But-”

“Do you mind?” Mina asked, her heart beating a little faster.

“No- I just… I’m worried you’ll get cold.” Jeongyeon mumbled, opening the pantry to the right, grabbing the sesame oil for Mina.

“I’ll let you know if I do.” Mina promised and turned back to the stove. Turned it on, pouring a little oil into the casserole, waiting for it to get warm. Then wrapped her arms around Mina’s body and she hummed, opening a drawer to get a cooking spoon. Held a hand over the casserole to know if it was warm and then poured the leftovers into it. Jeongyeon sighed lazily and leaned her head against Mina’s, sneaking her hands under Mina’s shirt, resting on her stomach.

“I could get used to this.” Jeongyeon added, a finger ghosting lightly around Mina’s belly-button.

“You better.” Mina said, breath hitching as Jeongyeon started kissing her neck. It was extremely distracting, but Mina merely tilted her head to allow Jeongyeon better space. Even tucked her hair around to one side and felt Jeongyeon’s lips on the shell of her ear. God, she could get used to this too.

Only when the smell of slightly burnt food spread in the kitchen did Mina return her attention to the casserole, trying to ignore Jeongyeon’s tongue and lips against her skin. She turned down the heat.

“I’m gonna burn your food to a crisp if you-” Mina tried, but felt her breath catch as Jeongyeon’s fingers scratched lightly across her stomach. With a huff, Mina turned off the stove, moved the casserole onto the black stone next to the stove and stirred the noodles a bit so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the casserole.

“Jeong-… food.”

“Mh.” Jeongyeon didn’t stop. “Am.”

Blushing slightly, Mina put the cooking spoon into the casserole and turned in Jeongyeon’s arms. “You’re making it really hard to cook breakfast.”

“You’re making it really hard not to kiss you.” Jeongyeon grinned. Mina laughed at her corny line, but let Jeongyeon help her onto the kitchen counter anyway, ignoring the temporary cold of the counter against her thighs and butt. Almost habitually, Jeongyeon leaned up to kiss her, Mina wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. It was one of those lazy kisses that could’ve gone on forever, but Mina couldn’t deny the growing thought, thoroughly stored in a little box in the back of her mind until this morning. Drew back and looked at Jeongyeon.

“We should maybe talk about this.” Mina regretted the words as she said them. She would have much rather kept on this, but she knew that Jeongyeon had been mulling over it, and while she could provide a good distraction, Mina also needed to know where Jeongyeon stood in all of this.

“Yeah, I know.” Jeongyeon said and leaned her forehead against Mina’s chest. “And I know now.”

“What?” Mina asked, one hand in Jeongyeon’s hair, wrapped around her shoulder.

“What I want this to be.” Jeongyeon sighed.

“And?” Mina couldn’t help the slight worry in her voice. Couldn’t help grasping at Jeongyeon’s shirt just in case.

“Everything.” Jeongyeon breathed causing Mina’s stomach to backflip. “I want us to be everything.”

Mina leaned into Jeongyeon with a smile. Nosed at her hair and held her closer.

“Everything sounds perfect.” Mina mumbled against the older girl’s hair. Leaned back to free her lip of the blonde hair that immediately stuck to it. Jeongyeon looked up at her with a grin, but it faded almost immediately.

“What do we tell the others?”

“I think maybe we don’t, just for a few weeks? Find out what it is without everyone’s questions. I still have so many myself and- I… I kind of want to enjoy this for a little? Just us?”

Jeongyeon nodded. “I agree. But… Jihyo.”

“She’s not gonna be mad at you.” Mina assured her.

“How can you know? She’s been acting so strange lately I was sure she could tell that I was falling for you.” Jeongyeon’s eyes sought answers that Mina couldn’t possibly give. But she tried to settle to worry anyway.

“It’s probably not about you. I know she’s still really worried about Dahyun and I think Tzuyu as well, they’re both taking on too much, and with Dahyun trying to find a new roommate. I know Jihyo offered to take the room after I turned down the offer, but Dahyun turned her down. I think she was afraid that Jihyo would be on her all the time.”

“Well, someone ought to be, she’s not dealing at all.” Jeongyeon grumbled.

“I know. But she’s interviewing someone soon, and who knows? Might be good for her to get some fresh perspective.”

Jeongyeon nodded. “So just you and me for a while?”

Mina smiled at her. “Just you and I.”

“Sounds good.” Jeongyeon’s face expressed the same relief as her voice. “Is the food still warm?”

Mina looked around at the casserole and held a hand over it, feeling the warm air emitting from it onto her palm. Nodded.

“Grab a bowl for us?” Mina asked, wrapping her legs around Jeongyeon’s, effectively trapping her. Didn’t want to admit that she was actually getting a bit cold, when she could just sit closer to Jeongyeon instead. She couldn’t help giggling however, when Jeongyeon struggled to grab the bowl in the overhead pantry.

“You’re having way too much fun with this.” Jeongyeon grumbled as she poured the leftovers into the bowl, grabbing two pairs of chopsticks from the topmost drawer and handed one set to Mina. Then held the bowl between them.

“No, I’m having just the right amount of fun.” Mina chuckled as she grabbed a mouthful of noodles.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Unfortunately there will be a delay in my update of Roomies as I have some other stuff going on atm. I hope you will understand and wait for me. please leave a comment or come talk to me on twitter @dajeongmi or via #TWICEroomies I love hearing your thoughts on the story, both the main and this sidestory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or come talk to me on twitter @dajeongmi or on the hashtag #TWICEroomies


End file.
